I did it for her
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: He did it for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Someone suggested I focus on Adam more so this is my attempt. this will only be a few chapters long but enjoy. **

**Chapter one**

Four stone walls encased his being, the outside wall emanating a chill in the small space. One sided nought and crosses drawn with chalk marked the walls along with an array of words and names. The bed was hard with no give an old worn mattress on top with a thin thread bare blanket thrown over the top. A silver wash basin and toilet were cramped in one corner. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling his arm lying across his face and his right leg bent. He sighed in frustration and repeated his mantra over and over.

_"__Come with us or your pretty little girlfriend dies"_

"I did it to protect her" He whispered as sleep over came him.

**HQ**

It had been four months since he went missing and ten minutes since they got the call informing them where he was. Steve had tried to argue and demand more information as Chin tried and failed to trace the call whilst Kono shook in fear and emotion Danny's arms the only thing keeping her up.

"Wha…t a..re ….we …go…in..g …t…o d.d..do?" Kono sobbed as Danny handed her over to Chin.

They relocated to Kono's office where Chin sat with her on the couch trying his best to calm her down and comfort her but he knew nothing would give her the comfort she so desperately needed.

They had found out that Adam had gone missing taken from his office at work three months prior. Kono had gone to meet him for dinner and found his office a mess and a colleague informing Kono that Adam left with some men. Kono had gone back to HQ and told the guys but after hours of searching the office and home and footage they had got nothing. Then they received the phone call from Hiroshi Malaki that a new generation of yakuza had taken Adam and placed him in a Japanese prison. Chin knew has he held his baby cousin in his arms that unless they could rescue Adam she would never be the same again.

"Kono were not giving up" Steve said firmly believing they would find Adam and bring home.

"It's been three months what if he's not alive?" Kono sobbed.

"He's a fighter cuz" Chin whispered into her ear.

Chin knew however that the fact they had got nowhere with the case in the three months Adam had been gone meant the chances of finding him alive were sliming.

"I can't do this without him" She mumbled.

"Do what cuz?"

"Have his baby" Kono said softly. "I'm pregnant"

**Japanese Prison**

Adam lined up with the other inmates dressed in his grey overalls. The other men were mostly of Asian heritage and therefore knew who he was. There death stares told him his ordeal was never going to end. The guards command had the inmates walking down to the courts outside. Adam limped with each step the pain from last night's beating shooting up his leg and side. His ribs burned agonisingly to the point that it continuously felt like someone was stabbing a knife into his side. Once outside the inmates pushed past him forcefully spreading out on the court. Unlike in Hawaii the guards didn't give a shit about what the inmates did. Unless an inmate was paying the guards they would have no protection and Adam was not about to cough up in order to be protected…he knew it wouldn't stop anyone. So instead Adam took a deep breath and clenched his fists as a particular group of men headed over to him and the ordeal began once more.

The men held his arms behind his back as another man punched him repeatedly in the face and stomach his already burning ribs screaming at him in pain. Another man joined the ruckus bringing along a metal rod and whipped Adam's legs until he collapsed on the floor. Adam tried to kick and fight back but the men weighed more than him and could easily keep him down. The right hooks continued until Adam was almost shrivelled on the floor writhing in pain as wished it all too just end. Just when he thought it was over a tall figure loomed over him giving him a firm kick to his side.

"I bet you wish your cop girlfriend was here to protect you…you know you made a huge mistake getting involved with a cop Adam it turned you nice…and we don't accept that in the yakuzza" The man spat.

Adam cried in pain and lay on the cold concreate floor as men trampled over him to get back inside as the guards re-emerged.

"GET UP!" One guard yelled.

Adam couldn't move without seeing stars. He though he was going to pass out from the pain that resonated in him. The two guards ran over to Adam and hauled him up of the ground dragging his limp and weak body back to his cell.

**HQ**

Steve headed into HQ with purpose in his step. He has just finished updating the Governor on the case without much help. He knew that Adam would fight but he also knew being the heir to the yakuza and reforming it would not sit well with the many yakuza that were likely residents of the prison. He also knew that Adam deserved to meet his child and was determined to do anything it took to bring Adam home.

"What did the governor say?" Kono asked desperately.

"He said we need to go through the courts get in contact with the Japanese governor in order to get Adam released." Steve sighed.

"No…god..no" Kono choked as she covered her mouth.

"Hey babe this doesn't mean we won't bring him home" Danny tried to reassure.

Kono looked to Danny with fire in her eyes. It had now been nearly five months since Adam went missing. The fact he apparently left without argument and late at night when few people were around to witness it meant it hadn't aroused any suspicion. The video footage in the offices had been blocked and Adam wasn't registered on any outgoing flights meaning it must have been private jet. The team had no leads and no trace of force or contact with the men that took Adam. Kono remembered when the governor had the nerve to suspect Adam of being involved and wanting to disappear which had led to Kono nearly losing her badge at the angry outburst she displayed towards the governor. She knew Adam had been taken; he was good he wouldn't risk his life unless it was for her

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT DANNY!" HE IS PROBABLY HURT OR WORSE AND WERE JUST STANDING HERE!" Kono snapped angrily hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

Chin wrapped an arm around Kono and let her cry it out on his shoulder. Danny slumped over the table knowing Kono was just going through hell.

"I'm sorry Kono" Danny whispered sincerely.

Kono just nodded her head from where it lay on Chin's shoulder her breathing ragged as she calmed down.

"Guys I know this is risky and we could all end up in the cell's with Adam but I say we call in a contact and get over to Japan and bring Adam back ourselves. You guys did it for me when I was in Korea…Adam is no less than me we should do the same." Steve suggested.

Kono stood back up hearing Steve's words very much in agreement. Whilst Chin and Danny looked between themselves then Steve.

"Were in" Chin and Danny said in unison.

"Me too" Kono added receiving stares from the men.

"Kono your pregnant…" Steve began knowing this would be the hard part.

"He's my boyfriend" Kono said desperately.

"And we want him to be able to bring this baby up with you. If you come out there you will risk the life of your baby and yourself. The chances of us getting into the prison alive are slim but if we do I guarantee were going to receive a good bashing around ourselves it's no place for a pregnant women." Steve said firmly but gently.

Kono knew Steve was right and her emotions had taken over. She would not risk her baby's life she knew Adam would kill her himself if she did.

"Okay" Kono whispered. "What if something happened to you three as well I'll be all alone"

"No you won't" Chin said softly as he placed his hand and hers on her growing bump.

"When do we go?" Danny asked.

"I'll make the call and we leave tonight" Steve instructed as he headed out. "Oh Kono you will be on tech stuff here you might not be there with us but your part of this team and we still need you." He added before going outside.

Chin kissed Kono's temple and headed to his office to grab his stuff whilst Danny moved around the table to Kono. He didn't say a word but kissed her cheek and held her for a moment before going to gather what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short one guys maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. more promtps needed. :) Ill update tomorrow.**

**Chapter two**

**Japanese prison**

It was the early morning maybe two or three am. Adam was trying to sleep but the pain inflicted upon him earlier prevented him. He felt for sure his ribs were broken due to the fact he could hardly lie down without wincing. He felt tears sting his eyes as he thought about Kono. He remembered the day he was taken. He and Kono had had a big fight about her snappy behaviour and her blaming him for every little thing. He had stormed out the house to work in a fit of rage. It had been that evening that she text him with an apology and he had told her to meet him at the office when she was done and they would get take out. Adam was brought out of his thoughts at the tears that rolled down his bruised and battered cheeks. He wiped them away feeling the growing stubble around his face. He had been given a razor to shave with and he realised he hadn't done so in a while. He couldn't sleep so he climbed out of the bed moaning in pain and proceeded to shave taking the razor closer and closer along his jaw and neck. He could feel the skin break and blood appear. He didn't know if he could last much longer with the day to day beatings. He just wanted Kono but he couldn't have her. So why bother.

Steve, Danny and Chin sat in the helicopter as a friend of Joe's flew them towards the prison. They knew they would set alarms and alert security the minute the hovered over so they would have to move fast. Their hearts raced as they prepared themselves to rescue Adam.

"We leave with Adam or we don't leave at all" Steve said as the chopper hovered over the courts lowering slowly.

"Agreed" Danny and Chin said.

Lights shone bright and alarms rang out as the chopper neared the ground, shots began to fly towards them as they prepared to jump. The chopper was hovering just above the ground and the men took there moment and jumped their guns raised as they began to fire at the first set of guards.

Adam stopped his actions as he heard the alarms the distinct sound of shots being fired in the distance. His stomach dropped at the thought of more people out to get him. He looked at himself in the mirror his face messed up beyond belief. He held the razor in his shaking hand contemplating taking action but a familiar voice stopped him. _Steve?_ He questioned as he went to the door to listen. Suddenly the doors to each cell opened and screams and shouts echoed through the prison.

Adam ran out his door and spotted Steve, Chin and Danny shooting down guards and hitting inmates trying to find him. Adam searched frantically looking for Kono but he couldn't see her. He was about to run down to the guys when a guy grabbed him and through him down the stairs before a group descended on him once more.

"Adam!" Chin called as he ran towards the man being attacked on the floor.

Steve and Danny saw Chin running towards Adam and followed. The other inmates were now fighting among themselves anyway. The three men hit and fought the presumed yakuza members who were doing Adam over for the hundredth time.

Adam was blinded by the pain he was suffering but the fact the guys were there prevented him from giving up. He managed to get an arm free and swung a punch into one of the yakuza taking him by surprise. The man he hit went for Adam but Adam head butted him and rolled away. He used the adrenaline running through him and forcefully hit the offending men much like Chin and Danny were. Steve was now calling the chopper guy to get ready. Once an opportunity arose Chin and Danny helped Adam get out of the prison as they carried his weak body.

Once they were in the chopper they laid Adam down across them and examined the visible marks. He looked awful and in constant pain but he still managed to speak.

"Where's Kono?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

The team had Adam checked out at a local Japanese hospital the previous night. He had broken ribs; a sprain knew cab, lacerations, and bruising staining his body. He was in a bad way but thankfully would make a full recovery. The constant beatings had made every bruise almost unbearably painful at times causing Adam pain when walking or sitting down but the minute he stepped of the plane and saw his Kono standing with a very obvious bump all the pain disappeared.

Kono stared with wide eyes glassing with unshed tears. She saw him walk slowly to the plane door with Chin at his side assisting him down each step. She could see how badly hurt he was from where she stood and it made her sick to think someone would do that to her man. Adam was such a genuine and loving guy he didn't deserve the abuse he had so clearly endured. She found her feet had started propelling her towards him, tears now trekking down both their cheeks.

Adam tried to walk as fast as possible to get to Kono. He was full on crying but so was she. It had been so long away from each other that they didn't care that they were crying. As he got within touching distance he stopped and just held her arms preventing them hugging. He looked from her face to the bump as more tears flowed knowing she had been dealing with it by herself. His shoulders shook as he pulled her as close as her bump would allow holding her head with his hand her face rested in the crook of his neck her tears wetting his shirt. His body was numb knowing he had his girl back. The pain didn't matter anymore.

"Adam" Kono croaked as she continued crying.

The two parted but remained holding hands. Adam them took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply feeling her tongue against his in a throw of passion. A cough from behind parted them as Adam then placed a tentative hand on her bump.

"Were having a baby?" He asked needed clarification even though it was obvious.

"Yes" Kono sobbed as she went back to hugging Adam before moving and hugging the other men behind.

Adam lay on his back under the cabana enjoying seeing daylight at his leisure once again. Kono lay propped on her side her other hand stroking Adams hair softly, her thumb gently rubbing his cheek and jaw in a soothing pattern their eyes transfixed on the other.

"I'm sorry it took so long to find you" Kono whispered.

"You did your best I'm home now it doesn't matter" Adam said briskly.

"Babe why didn't you put up a fight?" Kono asked afraid Adam might get angry.

Adam sighed and moved his gaze out to the distant ocean. He knew Kono would be pissed that he did it for her safety but he also knew she would likely do the same.

"They threatened to kill you if I didn't go with them" Adam admitted still not looking at Kono.

Kono frowned and tilted Adam's chin to look him in the eye again her thumb settling back into the gentle rhythm. She was mad but she knew she would do the same. She sighed and placed a soft kiss on his split lips not saying a word. Their eyes spoke for them.

"When did you find out?" Adam asked pointing to the bump.

"The day you were taken. I got to work and I was pissed after out fight but I didn't know why I was so snappy because I wasn't on mu period then I realised I was late so I went and grabbed a pregnancy test and took it and I was pregnant. That's why I text you to meet you at the office so we could grab dinner and I could tell you but I didn't get a chance." Kono explained.

"Oh baby I'm sorry you've had to go through this on your own."

"The guys have been great but I'm so glad I have you back now"

"I'm glad I haven't completely missed it all" Adam said with a smile.

"I rung my doctor and she said we can schedule an extra scan in so you can see our baby" Kono said happily.

"Really?" Adam asked almost in disbelief.

"Yeah baby…maybe we could find out what we're having if you want to?"

"I'd love to" Adam smiled excitedly.

The following day Kono and Adam headed to the doctors. They had managed to be squeezed into the busy schedule since Kono's doctor knew what had happened with Adam and was excited to finally meet him.

"Hey Kono! You must be Adam" Doctor Addison said cheerily.

"Yes it's great to meet you" Adam smiled whilst shaking his hand.

If Doctor Addison was shocked by Adam's clearly banged up appearance she didn't show it which Adam had appreciated. He had had to step in when Kono shouted at some snarky women for making comments about it.

"Would you like to meet your baby?"

"Yes"

"Okay Kono lift up your top please you know the drill it will be cold"

Doctor Addison squeezed the gel out and started moving the wand around Kono's bump soon locating the baby with a healthy heartbeat.

"I'll give you a moment" She said sweetly and popped outside.

Kono looked up at Adam and saw him wiping at tears as he looked at his baby. His face was beautiful as he stared intently at the screen. Kono reached out and squeezed his hand gently causing him to look to her and kiss her softly.

Doctor Addison returned a while later smiling as she looked at the happy couple.

"Do you know the sex?" Adam asked as Doctor Addison re-entered.

"Yes would you like to know?" She asked as the two looked between each other to confirm.

"Yes" The smiled in unison.

"Okay then I'll just confirm for you" Doctor Addison said as she waved the wand around once more. "You're having a little girl"

"Oh really?" Adam asked as fresh tears filled his eyes his smile shining brightly.

"Yes I'll leave you to clean up and I'll see you nearer the due date"

"Thank you"

Adam lay in the bath soaking his tired and achy body enjoying the warmth that enveloped him. He closed his eyes and thought about his baby girl and how he would love and protect her just like he protects Kono. He was so excited to be having a little girl although it did scare him as well. Lost in thought he didn't hear Kono enter the bathroom.

Kono padded over to the bath and sat on the side stroking Adam's face. As he opened his eyes she leaned in and kissed him.

"Mind if I join?" She asked a little sleepily.

"Of course baby"

Kono slipped of her robe and underwear before letting Adam help her in. She sunk into the warmth of the water and his embrace and leaned her head back careful of his bruised body.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No relax" Adam instructed as he gently scooped water and ran it down her arms. "You seem tired sweetheart"

"I am" Kono admitted. "Between the pregnancy and missing you I haven't slept very well"

"Well I'm back now and we're safe so you can sleep peacefully in my arms."

"Yeah last night was a good sleep"

"Hey I spoke to Chin earlier her mentioned that you haven't been eating very well recently" Adam said softly.

"Hmmm"

"Just promise me you'll look after yourself"

"Promise"

"Are you excited were having a girl?"

"Yes I've always wanted a little girl" Kono smiled. "Are you excited?"

"Yes but I'm scared as well"

"Why baby?"

"Well it will be fine when she's little but when she hits the teens I won't know what to do" Adam sighed.

"That's why you have me I'll always be there"

"I know darling"

**A few months later**

Adam grinned from ear to ear as he lay next to Kono on the hospital bed, there baby girl lying peacefully in Kono's arms. She had been born healthily with a decent set of lungs on her. They had decided to name her Kala which meant princess which she was. She was a beautiful combination of them both with her tanned skin and dark hair. Her eyes were all Kono but her smile was defiantly Adam. Adam leaned in and kissed the shell of Kono's ear. He was so proud of her he couldn't express it enough.

"She's so beautiful" Adam grinned

"She really is" Kono smiled.

**The End**

**Hop you liked I know it's only a short one but hopefully you thought it was cute. **


End file.
